


Shoulda Brought Ice Cream

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, light akusai, not spoiler free, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: After the big battle for the fate of the world, heroes have earned their small moments of peace and forgiveness. Axel takes Xion and Roxas shopping for new clothes, and an old face makes a new appearance in Axel's life.





	Shoulda Brought Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed more of that happy closure the sea salt trio and their plus one got! Just a small short thing. Might write one for all the trios...

The minute he took them into town for new clothes it was all “Axel!” this and “hey Axel!” that, not that he minded a bit of course. It’d been a long time since he’d heard their voices, and they could drag him all over the world as far as he cared. His only real complaint was Roxas’s stubbornness. 

 

“I already have clothes,” he huffed, folding black coated arms over his chest. 

 

“Right, I forgot, khakis and checker print,” Axel said. “How stylish, not at all outdated.”

 

“Well I like them.” Roxas grinned. “And Ansem said he’d get them back for me.”

 

“Well just pick another couple outfits as a personal favor to me?” Axel sighed. “I can’t be seen with you like that.”

“Like you’re so much better,” Roxas said, gesturing to Axel’s new threads. Axel feigned insult, a dramatic hand to his chest.

“I’ll have you know you’ve been gone a long time, and these clothes are very in right now,” he said. “Everyone loves plaid.”

“Well I don’t know what to get at all!” Xion interrupted them both, hands on her hips and a smile on her face. “Are you two going to stop bickering and help me?”

Axel and Roxas laughed sheepishly, both rubbing the back of their necks. 

The store certainly had a lot to choose from, and looking at Xion half dwarfed by a black coat they hadn’t bothered to size for her it was clear she’d never really had to dress herself before. Axel thought for a moment. 

“Well, black’s definitely your color,” he said. “Though a little white would be good too, can’t be all doom and gloom all the time. And you should get some pants and some skirts, stuff you can run around in and something cute and fun, right?”

“That sounds good, Axel.” Xion beamed. 

“You should just try on as many things as you can,” he said. “Now that you’ve got the chance to.”

“I’ll help you look,” Roxas offered.

“And you help him look too, he’s got bad taste,” Axel said, pointing an accusing finger at Roxas who stuck his tongue out defiantly. 

“We’ll help each other, mom,” Xion said playfully. 

“Good, you’ve made your mother proud.” Axel smirked, and watched as the teens ran off further into the store. The way they stopped and considered each display had him thinking he had plenty of time to run off and find some ice cream. He’d given them enough munny to shop around for awhile, and they had their phones on them. So, he left the store in search of the old ice cream shop.

 

Twilight Town sure had changed a lot in the short amount of time he was away, it looked nice. Axel watched kids running out of a movie showing in what had once been an empty lot, people crowding around the new bistro, but some things never changed. They were still putting up posters for The Struggle, moogles were still hassling people out of every coin, and the ice cream shop was still going strong.

“Three please,” Axel said, holding up three fingers to the attendant. While they went to get the ice cream, Axel leaned against the counter and sighed happily.

“So, you really are just going to stay here now?”

Axel gasped at the voice, twisting around so fast he almost lost balance. Not that he felt particularly balanced when he saw Isa anyway. 

“You’re back,” he said, breath leaving his lungs like he’d been punched in the gut.

“I’m back,” Isa confirmed with a small smile. He was out of the damn coat, and his eyes were sea green again. That scar was still there, always would be, but it was his Isa after all.

“Well… well hey that’s great!” Axel said, smiling.

Isa rolled his eyes. “Are you really that quick to forgive?” he said quietly. 

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Axel huffed. “You’re my friend, aren’t you?”

“... you’re still an idiot,” Isa chuckled.

“And you’re still a dick!” Axel shot back. “... but I kinda am too. So we can just call it even, right? No need for sappy apologies and who did what…”

“Alright,” Isa said softly, one of his hands reaching to his other arm in a nervous stance. Axel wasn’t having any of that, he grabbed both of Isa’s hands and was trying to think of something to say when the attendant held out his ice creams.

“Oh, could you actually make that four?” Axel asked. 

“Always eating this stuff,” Isa laughed. 

“You eat it too, you just pretend you’re too cool for it.” Axel rolled his eyes. “I seem to remember you stealing some right before the big world ending battle.”

“You had three,” Isa pointed out. “Were you really going to eat three ice creams by yourself.”

“I could!”

“How did you survive without me?” Isa pretended to sigh wearily, getting an elbow in the ribs for his troubles. 

“Axel!”

Isa shrunk slightly behind Axel as Xion and Roxas ran up, bags in hand. They froze at the sight of their old co-member, peering around Axel curiously and maybe a little warily. 

“Oh, hey,” Axel said carefully. “Guys uh…”

It was Xion who stepped up first, breaking the awkward silence growing between the four of them.

“... welcome back,” she said. 

Isa looked shocked, then a little relieved as he shook his head and said: “you too.”

Roxas took Xion’s hand a little protectively, staring Isa down with a fiery gaze. Axel was almost worried for a second before Roxas broke into a smirk.

“Ice cream’s on you, kay?” he said.

Isa chuckled, and nodded. “Okay.”

Maybe they’d all decided to stop suffering under the Organization’s influence, or maybe after so much fighting they were just tired and wanted to have a simple day, or maybe they all just saw how much the other meant to Axel or Lea or whatever they chose to call him but either way it seemed his friends found peace easily. Remarkable considering their past.

Axel wondered if maybe Sora had just rubbed off on Roxas, it seemed like his kinda ‘friendship before all’ schtick. 

Roxas and Xion ran a good ways ahead of them, turning back occasionally to urge the other two on. Roxas had a whole plan: ice cream, then taking them to see the wonders of Twilight Town, maybe catch a movie, show them all his favorite places, check out the skate store and get a new board since his old one was just data.

Axel was content just following along with his friends, wherever they were going. It was a relief to be following them and not chasing them if he was being honest.

Isa’s hand found his way into Lea’s, like it had never left. Lea grinned down at his feet a moment before yanking him in for a long overdue kiss. 

“Gross!” Roxas shouted, Xion giggling at his side.

Axel rolled his eyes, flipping the kid off. Roxas and Xion laughed, and made various goofy kissy faces at the pair. 

“Really now,” Isa said, pretending to be more irritated than he really was. 

Axel laughed, throwing an arm around Isa and leading him up the path to follow Roxas and Xion to the clocktower. 


End file.
